Breakfast
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Callie wakes up to find Arizona making pancakes, but decides that she wants something else. Warning: Arizona G!P.
I wake up and instinctively reach out to my left, only to be disappointed when my palm smoothes over cold sheets. I look around and find her nowhere in my sight, so I decide to get up and seek her out for my morning dose of cuddles. We rarely have a day off together, and I wanted to laze around in bed, shutting the world out and just holding her in my arms for as long as I could, but she's too much of a morning person, so when I step out of our bedroom, I see her in the kitchen, already readying the batter for pancakes. I smile. Domestic Goddess Arizona is one of my favourite sights to wake up to, second only to I-want-some-hot-morning-sex-Arizona. I take in her damp hair and changed clothes to know that she's been awake long enough for now. She doesn't notice me, and I make no attempt to change that as I take a moment to realize how watching her do even the most mundane things turns me on. Her faded grey sweatshirt is two sizes big for her, and it slips off to reveal that deliciously creamy skin of her shoulder, and I have a sudden urge to walk up behind her and press my lips onto them. My gaze moves lower and take in the light blue pair of denim shorts that make me wanna tap that cute ass. Oh, and when I think about the surprise package inside those shorts, I can't think of anything else that I'd rather have for breakfast. So I start moving towards the kitchen to get the breakfast I want.

As she stands there working at the kitchen slab, I press my body flush against her back and my hands encircle her waist as I husk a "Good morning" into her ears before gently dropping that intended kiss onto her bare shoulder. I kept my face buried in the crook of her neck as she moved her face and pressed her lips to the side of my head, but her hands were still busy mixing the batter. Alright, I told myself, if I have to work harder to get her distracted, so be it.

She tenses as my hands start moving, one slipping under the hem of her sweatshirt to caress her taut stomach as the other moves further down to flat over the front of her shorts. I hear her breath hitch as my palm draws pressurized strokes through the material. "Calliope," she warns, but I know what I want, and am not stopping till I get it.

I simultaneously start nibbling on the skin on her neck, knowing that this, right here, is one of her most sensitive spots. I nudge her blonde curls away with my nose and move up to suck on her pulse point as I hear her gasp and steady herself by clutching the edge of the slab. I see her drop the whisk into the bowl and her hand comes up to tangle into my hair and I smile into her neck.

I kiss my way up her jawline and reach her face when my eyes finally connect with the dreamy blues I often get lost in. Her lips are slightly parted in breathlessness and I take it upon myself to make her even more breathless as I lay my lips on hers. The kiss is slow and languid as I devour her mouth and feel her grow harder against my palm with every passing moment. As I start to feel how strained the denims feel, I feel her moan into the kiss as I slip my hand past the waistband of her shorts to stroke her directly.

"I want to suck you, Arizona, I want to take you, all of you, in my mouth," I whisper into her ears and she shivers. I know how much she loves to hear me talk dirty, and I use it to my advantage. She nods and whimpers, too stunned to form a verbal response. I smirk at her appearance, she's flushed and biting her lips. And seeing her like this makes me wet. So damn wet.

I turn her around and pull my hand out of her pants to properly pull her into a kiss. Her hands go round the back of my neck as I pull her against me and push my tongue into her mouth. She sucks on it hard, knowing how that turns me on. Her hands then slip down and under my tank top to skim over the skin of my back, tracing abstract patterns there.

When she breaks away for air, I hook my fingers to the front of her shorts and pull her with me towards the dining table, and I jerk a chair out using my foot and push her into it. I then go down on my knees in front of her and see the bulge in her tight pants. I smirk, mentally patting myself before I undo the button and zipper of the offending piece of clothing.

She lifts her hips up to let me slide them off her legs and I throw them behind me, to be found later, somewhere in the kitchen. Then my eyes go back to the object of my obsession.

For someone with such a small frame, Arizona's cock is majestic. Just looking at it, all hard and long in front of me, makes my panties drip with want. I look back at her eyes and see that want in them too. She strokes her length with her hand and my eyes go wide at the sight in front of me. I quickly slap her hand away and she smirks at me, knowing how much that affected me. My fingers curl around her dick and I pump her a couple of times before saying, "This cock, Arizona, all mine, baby. All mine."

I stick my tongue out and run it around the head of her penis, causing a throaty moan to escape her lips. I lick the tip a couple more times before I take it into my mouth. I look up to see her eyes closed and a rosy flush rises from her neck to her face. As I take her deeper into my mouth, my hand around her pumping gently, she throws her head back in arousal and I feel her fingers tunnel into my hair. "Jesus, Calliope!" I hear her mumble, and I lick, suck and slurp on her length until she is painstakingly hard and throbbing in my mouth. Her breathing is labored and her breasts are heaving. "Calliope, ah, i-if… if you don't… mmhm.. if you don't stop now.. ahh.. I m-might come in your mouth" she somehow stammers out, and I groan. The thought of her coming in my mouth makes me want to pump her harder and make her do it.

I say nothing and go on slurping but she stills my movements and I look up to find her eyes. Her pupils dilated, her usual cerulean blue has morphed into shades of the midnight sky. I swallow as I meet her gaze, and shudder when I hear her say, "No, Calliope, I'm not letting you do this, I'm going to fuck you hard and I'm going to do it _right now_. So get up," she says as she pulls me up, "and sit on this," pointing to her cock, "and ride me, baby. Just like you _love_ to."

I mutely comply as she pulls my PJ shorts and panties down my legs and kisses my mound softly. I gasp when her fingers ghost over my clit, and part my lips and gently circle my opening before pulling away and sucking those fingers into her mouth. "You taste _soo_ good, baby, I see how wet you are for me right now. Does anybody make you so wet, hon?" she asks and I furiously shake my head in negation. "Good, 'coz I'm going to fuck you so good now, you'll be screaming my name as you come all over me" she whispers as she pulls me forward and aligns her length with my core. I woke the horny bear inside her, and now I was going to get fucked. And _how_.

She grabs me by my hips and pulls me down on her and I gasp involuntarily as I take in her entire length. No matter how many times we do this, I still need a moment to get acquainted with her size. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and inhale that familiar heady scent, it calms me down. I feel her hands tug at my top and I shift so that she can pull it off me. She then undoes my bra and her hands cup my breasts in a surprisingly strong grip, her mouth lowering and taking a nipple between her teeth, tugging at it before running her tongue over it soothingly. I finally feel ready enough to move, so I hold on to her by her shoulders and start rolling my hips.

"Holy mother, Calliope, you feel so good, baby… Mmm that's so good, yeah" I hear her mumble, but my mind is far too amazed to form words or anything. With each thrust down, I feel her reaching deeper inside me, if that's even possible. I can feel her strain against my walls, every inch of her taking me to new heights of pleasure. My legs feel incapable of holding my weight, so breathe "Baby I can't hold myself" into her ears. In an instant, I feel her hands around my torso, and her legs push us up as mine go around her waist. I've never really understood how she does it, being shorter and lighter, but she often picks me up like this, but now is not the time to care. So I don't.

As soon as she tops me onto the dining table, she starts thrusting with a new vigour. "Oh yes, baby, yeah, harder," I growl, as I can feel the orgasm nearing me. She pulls out almost entirely, and then pushes in just as swiftly, and I feel myself fall over the edge.

"Fuck, Arizona… oh, yes… I'm coming baby!" I almost yell, as my orgasm drips all over her still quite hard cock, but judging by her erratic breathing, I know she is pretty close to it. She slows her thrusting as I ride my high out, and starts to pull out. I want to stop her and make her come inside me, but then I come up with a better idea.

I quickly slide off the table and go onto my knees in front of her and before she knows it, she's in my mouth. "Woah, Calliope, no don't… babe, I might… I might.. I can't" she mumbles and I decide to put her out of her misery. I keep pumping her while I say, "You can, baby, and you _will_." Her eyes snap open to look at me, and I look up, her cock in my mouth as I hold her gaze and give her the push she needs between my sucking.

"Give it to me. Come in my mouth, Arizona."

That's all the coaxing she needs as a groan tears out of her throat and her warm jizz shoots into my mouth. She loses her balance and leans back onto the dining table as I milk out every last drop before she goes completely limp in my mouth. As I stand up in front of her, looking at her still recovering form, I cannot help but notice how adorable she looks like this. I drop butterfly kisses along her neck and all over her face as keeps standing there, trying to regain a normal breathing.

"Mmm what got you _that_ worked up this morning, huh?" she asks, playfully nudging my side before moving away to find the rest of our clothes. She tosses be back mine before slipping back into her shorts and going back to the batter. I just stand there wondering how I got lucky enough to wake up to this woman making me breakfast, but she breaks my reverie by shouting over her shoulder, "Don't keep standing there naked, miss, I'm not gonna do you again until I have a li'l more energy. Go shower. Breakfast will be served in 10."

Oh, babe. I already had mine, didn't I?

 **A/N: Reviews please! Let me know what you thought about this. Means a lot!**


End file.
